A Royal Mixer Glenn Casiraghi
by Cozumi
Summary: Oneshot; Inspired by LLFTX's side story. Prince Glenn's tsundere side is adorable :D


**Be My Princess**

_Glenn Casiraghi; A Royal Mixer_

"What do you mean you are going?" Glenn asked with irritation. I am currently in Prince Glenn's bedroom back in the Oriens Palace. We have just started dating and preparations for the worldwide announcement of our engagement were still in progress, hence our relationship is not yet publicized.

As we had a public holiday in Charles, I came to Oriens to visit Glenn during the weekday. I was folding Glenn's clothes and tidying his wardrobe together with him as I brought up the topic of a mixer to him. "Glenn, a mixer is not something like a contract marriage. You don't have to go out with anybody straight after that. It is more like a casual hang out with friends." I had to repeat this twice to him. "No." Glenn replied stubbornly, again.

Despite how Glenn dressed casually every day, he sure had some weird clothes hidden away in the corner of his closet. I had found beautiful traditional Orien costumes, clothes from the 1970s and the 1980s. I had even found some weird wigs which he claimed that Roberto had given him for his birthday. "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you are into clown cosplay…"

"Glenn, I didn't want to go too, but my friend had just told the rest that I will be joining..." I mumbled miserably as we were having some sort of staring contest. My university friend had just signed me up for a mixer with our neighbouring school, the one and only all-male university in Charles. It was a prestigious school and only those with talent or good grades are able to get in. Apparently, there were four guys going to the mixer and my clique of friends needed one more lady to even out the number of the mixer group. Thus, I was pretty much forced to go as my friend had begged pitifully for my attendance.

"I am your boyfriend, for god's sake. Why do you need to go to a mixer for" Glenn announced with annoyance, before blushing adorably at his own words and hiding his own face with the weird clown wig. "I mean.. you.. I... We... together..," Glenn stuttered, obviously such proclamations of love is still an embarrassment for him. I giggled as I tried to pry the wig away from his fingers before explaining yet again, "Glenn, I know, but my friend asked me to, and she practically begged me. It will be awful of me to reject her. Apparently I don't have to do anything, so don't worry! I am just there to straighten out the numbers." I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"You this silly woman... " Glenn sighed exasperatedly, " Looks like I have to do this..." He mumbled quietly to himself. "What?!" I snapped my head up from folding Glenn's hakama and glanced at him at his last sentence. "Nothing." He gave me a mischievous smile before kissing my lips and silencing me soon after.

* * *

"It is rare for you to visit Charles on a personal request, Prince Glenn." Edward smiled at the guest in front of him, with Louis bowing formally behind Prince Edward. "I need your help, Prince Edward. " Glenn spoke in a serious tone, all the while with Yu smiling with amusement at Glenn. "I presume this has something to do with Lady Aria?" Edward guessed, having nodding politely to Yuu, with Glenn nodding solemnly.

After a long discussion, Edward sighed wistfully, "Our young Glenny is all grown up. Going to such a length for our fair lady, oh dear me. Perhaps it is indeed time for me to get a partner soon." Glenn's face reddens considerably at Prince Edward's words, "Prince Edward!"

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Glenn stood in front of Yuu, dressed in disguise. Glenn wore a red-rimmed spectacle with a black cap and a knitted scarf around his neck. "Prince Glenn, you look... Pretty much the same." Yuu replied. He was trying to hold himself back from laughter at the way Glenn was being so serious about this.

"Why, you! Stop laughing!" Glenn commanded in outrage as Yuu started laughing uncontrollably. "This is an important matter! Not a joke!" "Have you ever thought that Miss Aria will be alright… Prince Glenn, do you know what a mixer really is?" Yuu asked between fits of laughter. At the same time, a curious Alan ran into Glenn's bedroom, after hearing loud voices along the corridor.

Alan stopped short and asked innocently, "Brother, what are you doing?" Alan's eyes widened at the different outfits displayed on the bed. "Playing dress-up?" "No!" Glenn huffed indignantly, "Alan! Do not tell Aria anything about this!" "Princess? Is brother dressing up for Princess?" Alan's grin widened. "Well, not exactly, but, well maybe..." Glenn mumbled, looking shyly at the floor. "I will help brother too!"

That noon, shouts can be heard from the hallway as Glenn was forced to wear different type of clothes. "I AM NOT WEARING WIG!" "THE SCARF IS STAYING!"

* * *

A fine sunny Saturday and here I am, unable to spend the day with Glenn... I sighed inwardly to myself. After picking out an outfit, must be floral theme!, as per my friend's command, I braided my long brown hair into waterfalls, with the ends slightly curled. My black rose romper hugged my curves perfectly and I wore a pair of black boots to match.

"Hmm, not bad." I scrutinized myself in the mirror, silently wishing that Glenn was the one whom I am dressing up for today. I left the house promptly and headed to an Altaria-styled Cafe in the street of Charles University.

"Hello!" I greeted politely, and after everybody had gotten into their seats, introductions among us began. The guys were Kyle, Simon, Gary, and one more who is still on the way. The girls were Anna, my classmate who dragged me here, Isabelle and Selene. "So I guess, everybody here is single, huh?" Kyle asked, staring at me all the while. His stares unnerved me and as I wanted to respond with objection, Anna kicked my heel and nodding and agreeing for all of us, "Yeah!"

I silently apologized to Glenn as Kyle continued to ask questions after questions, majority of them directed to me, which was making me extremely uncomfortable. "So Aria, what type of guys do you like?" I stammered, not really sure how to answer, "Uh…" Luckily, the bell that hung at the door chimed, signalling the entrance of another customer, as the sound of footsteps hurriedly approached our table. "Sorry, I am late." The all too familiar voice apologized.

I looked up in shock to see Prince Glenn taking a seat beside Kyle. "My name is Gabriel. I will be sitting in for my cousin, Shawn, who had unfortunately fell sick." Glenn shot me a soft smile, as I stare back at him in shock. What on Earth is going on...

Prince Glenn, or Gabriel for now, had his hair slicked to the back with gel. He wore a black-rimmed spectacle and had worn a blazer with tuxedo pants. Glenn looked like he came from the 1970s and hardly anybody dressed in this way now. I am not sure who helped him to dress in this awkward manner but seeing the, extremely out of place, knitted blue scarf I made for him last Christmas around his neck made me warm.

Glenn fitted in perfectly; he looked like a normal university student save for his bad dressing. "Wow, hey there, didn't know Shawn had a cousin so handsome like you." Kyle patted Glenn on the back friendlily, casually complimenting Glenn. "Shall we order now then?" Anna asked, her gaze never leaving Glenn's face, which somehow annoyed me.

Our alcoholic drinks and cakes arrived, with some opting for other drinks, and everyone ate with vigour. Then Selene commented sharply out of the blue, "Did anybody tell you that you looked like Prince Glenn of Oriens?" I coughed, nearly choking on my orange juice. "Yes, a lot people tell me that." Glenn answered calmly, "Of course, I wish I am him too." Glenn laughed heartily at his last sentence. "Haha, as if a prince has the time to hang out with a bunch of students in a cafe." Gary replied, pointing out the obvious with Glenn innocently nodding along.

"Yeah, well. There are rumours that the Prince has a girlfriend, doesn't he? That should take up most of his time. Probably a troublesome girl at that," Glenn locked eyes at me, silently challenging me. Sorry Glenn, I smiled sheepishly at that. "Well, I wish I had one too. Aren't we all lonely souls here?" Kyle lamented before continuing, "Hey Aria, you haven't answer my question just now!"

"Question…?" I asked, completely forgetting our previous conversation with Glenn's sudden appearance. "Yeah! What sort of guys do you go for?" Kyle repeated with Anna raising her eyebrows at us. "Straight to the point, I like it." Selene smirked, "and there's another couple talking among themselves," Selene winked at Isabelle as she was deeply engaged in a conversation of their own with Simon.

"Well?" Glenn probed too, bringing all the attention back to me. He raised his eyebrow, evidently curious as well. "I guess.. someone who is reliable? And someone who can be honest with their feelings." I replied, giving it some thought, without realizing that Glenn was actually affected by my last statement. "I see!" Kyle clapped his hands in excitement. Glenn took a sip of his coffee quietly, before gazing at me with his serious brown eyes.

After a long afternoon of sharing interests, in which Gary share his interest in soccer with Anna and Selene, and with Kyle continuing to talk to me. "I am in the basketball team, do you like athletes?" Kyle asked me, it is probably the hundredth question he had asked that day. Apparently, Kyle's trying to engage in a conversation with me the whole day seems to bring Glenn into a foul mood. He was outright wearing that pout of his when he is unhappy. Glenn had stopped talking altogether and had just listened in on our conversation quietly.

"Hahaha," I gave an awkward laugh, "I like people who practices archery actually." I smiled toward Glenn, "I think archery is a beautiful sport." Glenn looked up in surprise as he had already withdrawn into his world, playing with the froth on his coffee. "Wow! That is unusual." Kyle noted, with me continuing to explain, "Actually I am here on an exchange. I am originally from Oriens." "Does this mean I won't get to see you anymore?" Kyle asked, giving me a doe-eye look, his question catching me out of the blue. "Huh? No, no. I will be here for another two years."

Glenn coughed loudly, obviously annoyed with how Kyle had flirted with me. "I need to leave already." Glenn announced, putting some cash which is probably more than enough, into the cheque book holder. "Thank you for having me here." Glenn said in gratitude. "And well, since... this is a mixer…" Glenn started to blush, "Well, I shall be just honest with my feeling. I like you, Aria. I hope to see you again soon." Glenn gazed at me intently. He then stood up abruptly and began to make way for the exit.

"Wait-wait!" I hurried to leave after him too, in shock after his sudden confession. "..Uh what is going on?" Kyle asked, reaching out to grab my hand. "I am sorry guys! I think I kinda like him too..." I smiled sheepishly, being extremely bad at lying, and left the café immediately. "…Isn't a mixer just to get to know each other? They sure are quick…" Simon mumbled under his breathe with Anna realizing in surprise, "I think I know who Gabriel really is!"

* * *

"Wait! Glenn!" I shouted behind the retreating figure. He paused, before turning around to wait for me, his expression hard to read. "Sheesh, Glenny." I huffed as I raced to reach him. "You.. owe me a lot of explanation!" His hazelnut eyes softened as he met my gaze, "...What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! How did you come to be invited?" I asked, curious to this important question. "Well, that Shawn guy is actually one of Prince Edward's servant's cousin, or something like that. I had Prince Edward to.. uh.. help me out." He turned away, his hand slowly reaching for mine. Our fingers interlaced, and I asked him quietly with a smile on my face, "Why did you leave like that? And what is with the sudden confession?"

"I was being honest with my feelings." He mumbled. "…Do you know how annoyed I am when that Kyle kept talking to you? Besides... Who gave you permission to dress this adorably in front of other men?" Glenn chided gently. "Hehe, I never knew you are this possessive." "I am not!" He blushed.

The two of us walked hand in hand along the streets, strolling in silence before stopping in front of Charles University, "So.. this is where you study huh?" Glenn asked wistfully, "If only I can study together with you..." I tightened my grip around his fingers, feeling his insecurities, "I love you, Glenn." I giggled, the only words that came to my mind. "Wha- what is that out of the blue?" Glenn's eyes widened in surprise. "Just letting my boyfriend know that he is amazing the way he is." "Oy, you…" Glenn let go of my hand abruptly, and turned to face me. "You are amazing too." He placed his palm on my cheek and bend down to kiss me gently on the forehead.

* * *

Kyle sighed in the distance, having gone straight out from the café to chase Aria. "I never knew that the two of them were already dating." Kyle mumbled quietly to himself, having seen how the two of them kissed. "Oh well." He smiled, watching the two lovebirds before making his way back to the café.

The sun had started to set as Glenn walked me home. "Did anybody tell you that you are a fashion disaster today?" "What? Yuu said it was the perfect disguise!" "Let me choose your outfit next time." "Yea.. I am going to kill Yuu and Alan later though." "Hehe."

* * *

Thank you for reading:D If there are reviews I may do the whole series:D


End file.
